Obsession & Love: Same Thing!
by SailorKickass270
Summary: Playful and purposely irritating, the ill-behaved Eren Jaeger is always constantly challenging his peers. Part of the Survey Corps, he soon grows an interest: Heichou. Conversely, Captain Levi is not very fond of aggravating brats. He calls it an obsession, but Eren calls it love. Which one is it really? Or is it the same thing in their case? Mischievous/Masochist Eren x Levi
1. Chapter 1: Being Intimidated

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaayy! I came back! I left for a couple of weeks, yeah. I just wasn't feeling it with Code Geass. I wrote SOO many stories for them and it just got tiring, you know? But rest assured, I don't plan to leave them unfinished! Besides Sucked In, Possibly Amnesia. And I guess I can try again with Shingeki No Geass….dunno. I hated the first chapter of it…sucked so badly! DX**

**Anywho, this idea just came to me and I hadn't wrote in a while so I thought "why not!" and I loved writing this xD It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got lots of funny ideas for this and Levi/Eren are my OTP! Along with SuzaLulu too though :3**

**Sorry I talk too much. I'm just excited to see what anyone thinks of this. I seriously love SnK and I'm curious to see where this goes, so read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan (you know this) .**

**Warnings: Levi x Mischievous/Masochist Eren**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Haha! You gotta catch me first, horse-face!"

Armin and the rest of the boys woke up to the sound of a scuffle between Jean and Eren, and they woke up rather unfazed by it as if they were used to it. With the loud thump which was the sound of Eren being tackled to the ground by Jean, Reiner finally did his daily snap.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

But his yelling didn't discourage them. Jean was now straddling Eren and attempting to get at least one whack at his face, his cheeks somewhat flushed with anger. On the other hand, the brunette under him was laughing hysterically, protecting his (what he called) "best feature" as much as possible.

"Woah there, horse boy!" Eren chimed between giggles as he grasped a hold of Jean's wrists to stop his flailing arms. "Trying to get a crack at this?!"

"I WILL KILL YOU AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD, JAEGER!"

Eren tittered. "Half horse, half man, and one percent vampire, aren't you cool!"

"Guys," Armin murmured. "Stop shouting. We don't want to wake up the higher ups."

"He's right," Bertolt whispered. "Last time we got in trouble because of you two."

Though Bertolt had not said it as a way of being nice, Eren and Jean had actually gotten them caught more than once. To be precise, it had been so many times, that everyone had lost track. And it wasn't only with Jean; Eren had pulled stunts over Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Reiner, (whom he had never messed with again after the first time which ended in a rather unpleasant way) and even some of the adults like Mike and Hanji. These were his only victims. Eren was not stupid enough to do anything to Annie or Ymir and had no intention of pranking the nice people like Christa, Armin and Bertolt. However, he was quite the rascal and nobody seemed to be able to keep him in place besides the Commander and Captain Levi.

"Then tell idiot over here to stop pulling pranks on me in my sleep!" Jean barked.

The two had finally ceased their scuffling, but Eren had not ceased his laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Reiner mumbled, trailing off at the sound of footsteps getting louder and closer to their room. "Oh shit."

With that, Jean and Eren rushed to their beds and all the boys pretending to be in snooze mode as Captain Levi basically shoved the door open, walking in and scanning the room.

"Nice try."

They all sat up, huffing and puffing. Eren was the only one who didn't groan.

"It's a shame since you all had a decent amount of time left to sleep. Unfortunately, everyone is wide awake now so we might as well get the day started." Levi said, shooting an intimidating glare towards Eren and Jean before turning to leave. "Dining Hall. Don't take long. I'm very impatient."

When the door closed, Eren and Jean felt all eyes shift to them.

"Screw you," Reiner said, pointing at one then the other. "And screw you."

Eren hadn't even heard that.

He was too busy staring ahead at the door, thinking about Levi.

And how the man never seemed to notice him.

No matter how many times Eren got into trouble, Captain Levi appeared uninterested.

~~OoOoO~~

Being his fourth student to knock down today, Armin fell to the grassy ground in a heap by Levi's feet and the instructor just raised an eyebrow jadedly before crossing his arms over his chest.

The most recent soldiers to join the Survey Corps stood in a line, hands behind their backs, watching from a safe distance as Levi had begun his teaching of combat skills. Everyone looked tired besides the attentive Eren who couldn't keep his gaze off of the captain and a weary Mikasa who glanced between the two, wondering why her adoptive relative seemed so interested in today's lesson. Though she didn't know why she was so startled when it was a normal thing for him, especially if Heichou was the one teaching.

Petra Ral, who had been standing with the other members of the Special Operations Squad by the fence now respectfully walked over to the man as Armin picked himself up off the ground.

"Heichou, you're being a bit hardcore. Maybe you should start off a little easier?" She whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear which lowered some spirits.

"I did." Levi retorted unenthusiastically before eyeing the blonde boy beside him. "Were you even trying, Arlert?"

"…I believe I was, Sir."

As the exchanges went on further, Mikasa, who stood to the left of Eren, leaned her head towards him and murmured, "I don't like that guy…" With the seconds that passed by and no reply, she peered at him. "Ne, Eren? Why are you staring at him so intently?"

His teal-green orbs blinked for a second, but never strayed from Levi. "Am I?"

"Yes…"

He shrugged, "Call it an investigation."

The raven-haired girl whispered with a hint of concern. "Why?"

"…Mikasa, why don't you just-"

"Ackerman."

Both Eren and Mikasa stiffened at the sound of Levi's voice and Armin made his way back into the line. "Sir," she replied.

He gestured for her to come up. "Your turn."

Mikasa momentarily had a mocking glint shine in her eyes as if she was looking forward to facing Levi, but she only took a step forward before Eren raised his hand.

"Sir!"

She froze and Levi's attention went to him.

"What?"

"I'd like to try."

The captain gave Eren a daunting stare as he did with anyone who willingly volunteered. "Is that so?"

Eren's eyes didn't waver. No matter what look Heichou was giving him, Eren liked it. It was the only attention he usually got from the man anyway. "Yes."

"Alright."

When everyone had their attention on the two, Levi stood still, waiting for Eren to make the first move. And it wasn't long until Eren landed on his stomach with a thump like the one from this morning, only more painful in sound. He made an attempt to get up, but Levi only pushed him back down with his boot and then took his time to pin the boy's arms behind his back.

"Hmm…you were…getting there," Levi stated. "You lasted the longest by far."

From the ground, Eren heaved a sigh. He may have lasted the longest, but he did not win. There was no way that his time impressed his captain. He had to win.

"Sir, can I try again?"

Nobody ever asked to try again, and this somewhat astounded Levi, though he didn't let it show in his features. He still looked as bored and indifferent as ever. "…Sure."

This time, it ended with Levi pinning Eren's arms from behind again. And standing back in line, Jean who had occupied the other space beside the brunette now turned to him.

"Don't sweat it, Eren. It's not your fault that you suck."

The smaller male gritted his teeth in frustration before murmuring, "It's not that I suck, _Jean_" he said, purposely pronouncing his name incorrectly. "That's the famous Captain Levi. He's not supposed to lose to a bunch of newbies."

Jean seemed to have not heard the second part, nor care to. Once he heard how his name was spoken, his eyes sparked a flame and he now glared daggers at Eren. "It's pronounced Jean."

"What did you say, _Jean_? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you, _Jean._ I was too busy listening to the captain, _Jean; _my apologies, _Jean_. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings-"

Jean grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt and yanked him forward so that their faces were just inches apart. "Say it, again! I dare you!"

Now everyone turned in the direction of the two spewing boys and Levi stopped mid-sentence.

"SAY IT!"

"Or else you'll kill me and drink my blood, right?!"

Mikasa even joined in. "HEY!" She took a step forward but Christa managed to grab hold of her military jacket sleeve to keep her from doing anything irrational.

"Ahem."

This caused all the rookies to suddenly fall silent and turn their heads towards the sound.

Captain Levi stood there, looking more irritated than usual.

"Everyone report to the dining hall. I'll be there in a little bit."

They all waited for a couple of seconds as if testing to see if Heichou had really dismissed them or not, but when they noticed him raise an eyebrow threateningly, they all began to scamper for their destination.

Levi spun on his heels and headed towards the stables.

Eren watched him quietly.

Both Mikasa and Armin were following the rest of the group when they realized their friend had not moved from his spot and stopped, looking over their shoulders.

"Ne, Eren?" The blonde inquired. "Are you coming?"

"Not that you have much of a choice…" Mikasa added resignedly.

"Um yeah…in a little bit, you guys go on without me," Eren mumbled.

They stood there for a solid ten seconds, eyeing their friend. Mikasa had a rather dismayed expression on her face, her lips taut while Armin had a more relaxed expression, though his blue orbs seemed troubled and uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Eren nodded, and when he made sure that the pair were no longer peering back at him every couple of steps they took, he hurried over to the stables.

~~OoOoO~~

Eren poked his head in the stables to find Levi patting his horse's snout with a peeved exterior on almost every feature of his face from his sharp, dark eyes to the menacing twist in his lips. Maybe Hanji hadn't been kidding around when she said that the man wasn't fond of brats because he looked about ready to punch the lights out of the next person who walked in the barn.

The thought of that made Eren momentarily question whether he should bother him or not. But he wanted to. He wanted to get close to Heichou…._wanted Heichou for himself._

"Hey, Heicho-"

Eren clamped his hand over his mouth.

_What was with that thought just now? He wanted Heichou…for himself? In what way?_

It had always been just an admiration for the man, that was it…or at least that's what he believed, what he told himself it was. Was it more?

Levi turned his head. "What?"

_Too late._ Eren had to finish what he started.

The boy cautiously stepped into the stables and inched towards the man. If there was anyone else other than the Commander who intimidated him into being a good soldier, this was the guy. Eren had never felt so overwhelmed by someone's presence that he had to pull off the goodie-two shoes act. It almost gave him a repulsed feeling, like a need to hate the Captain, but it rather gave him a feeling of respect and awe. Not even his parents could control him as a child.

"I…wanted to apologize, sir. About earlier today, during the combat training…"

"Go on," Levi murmured querulously, now turning his entire body to face the boy.

Eren took a deep breath and then swiftly placed one fist over his chest, the other behind his back. "I will try my best to be a better soldier from now on, Captain!"

"Oh?"

The brunette felt his esteem drop a little. He seemed blasé and genuinely unconvinced. "Sir…?"

"Sorry," Levi replied coldly. "I don't believe you nor am I impressed. You sound like a brat trying to apologize to his mother though he knows damn well he doesn't mean it. I could hear it in your voice and I can see it in your eyes."

Eren held his breath.

"I may seem like I couldn't care less, but I do know the stories about Dr. Jaeger's ill-mannered son and his vulgar behavior." Though Levi's steps were soft, each one made the boy's heartbeat quicken and soon, they were very close to another and the sharpness of the man's eyes burned Eren from the inside out. However, Eren knew that he was being challenged and he didn't allow his gaze to falter.

"I will fix you, Eren Jaeger. And if I have to break you… I will. And I'll do it as many times as it takes, until you learn how to act right. Whether you're a titan shifter or a soldier, I have everything over you. Don't make this difficult." For the second time that day, Eren had a fistful on his shirt grabbed. The Captain yanked the boy's face down until their eyes met perfectly. "Physical features have nothing to do with it. I am the bigger man here and don't you forget that."

Pushing Eren away, Levi brushed past him. "Head to the dining hall like I said to."

"…Yes, sir."

On the way, Eren came to a conclusion. _The_ way Levi put him on edge; how he threatened him, made him feel obedient, like he wasn't on the top of the world…Eren_ liked it._

He had never felt so defied in his life.

The feeling was amazing. He never would have figured out that all he wanted was to feel somebody's authority over him, someone's power overruling his own. It was a weird thing to think about, but he wanted to feel powerless.

And he would make sure to keep getting that feeling. He would continue to challenge Levi, to force the man to continue to override him. And not only that…

He also planned to get Levi…all to himself…

* * *

**AWWWH HELL. If you liked it, please let me know in a review! I want to get back into writing, but I won't waste my time for nothing, especially since I have exams coming up and it's kill or be killed in my case T_T**


	2. Chapter 2: Knock First!

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! DX I didn't think this story would get so much attention for one chapter and I meant to continue it but then school and exams and-AND I'M SORRY. **

**So long chapter! At least I think it's long cause I never write over 3,500 words for a chapter so there!**

**This chapter has a little Levi/Eren action and there will be more in the next chapter too!**

**So again, sorry! Other stories will be updated too like (next one; almost done) NEKO, His Bodyguard so don't worry if you follow those stories too!**

**And review! :D**

**Also I hope nobody thinks Jean is being a jerk!**

**He's not mean, he's just being playful. He and Eren just have a friend/enemy relationship in my story.  
**

**I love Jean.**

**It's okay, no worries! XD**

**LOVE HIM.**

* * *

On his way to the dining hall, Eren noticed that it was already in the late afternoon and that the sun had already began to set. He was surprised by this since the day had felt so slow and uneventful, besides the fact that Captain Levi basically threatened him earlier.

_He really got threatened by Humanity's strongest soldier._ How cool was that!

Getting a threat from Jean or Reiner didn't really do it in for him. There was no intimidating glare that gave Eren enough chills send him into a shivering fit…not like Captain Levi.

The brunette grinned.

And he didn't realize this little smirk formed on his lips until he walked into the dining hall, receiving a couple of glances and stares from everyone else. From the doorway, Eren stood there, waiting for them to avert their gazes or for Jean to make his daily attempt at sounding threatening, but nobody spoke.

He blinked. "What?"

The first one to pipe was, of course, the one and only Jean Kirschtein. He leered, showing his pearly whites before booming, "WELL SOMEBODY'S LATE. And what a surprise! If it's captain's orders, you usually obey like the stupid dog you are…but…you're the LAST one? This can't be! I bet Captain got on your case or something, huh?!"

As if to mock Captain Levi, Jean stood up and placed his hands on his hips. In a deep voice that was meant to imitate the man, he said, "Eren, you really need to work on yours skills some more…you know why?" Now he broke character as he shouted, "CAUSE YOU SUCK!" Next to the now laughing Jean, sat a composed looking Reiner whom he elbowed softly as if to cue him on laughing.

The blonde didn't. He simply shook his head. "Both of you are so damn annoying…"

Beside him, Bert was smiling. Even Christa seemed to be holding back a giggle.

Eren was just about to make a remark when Mikasa waved him over to the empty seat between her and Armin. Silently, he took his spot at the table, closed his eyes and tilted his face up like a pampered pooch in attempt to ignore the enemy. "Shut your mouth, horse-face."

"AWW! He did, didn't he?" Jean sat back down and leaned over the table to whisper, "got extra laps around HQ or something?" He snickered.

"No…"

"Oh, I get it," Jean bobbed his head up and down jokingly. "He just kicked your ass like earlier."

"No," Eren replied firmly, an obvious fire burning in his tone.

"Or did he-!"

Suddenly, the brunette rose, pushing back his chair and slamming his hands down on the table in the process and startling everyone, including Jean who stopped mid-sentence. Despite everyone feeling the urge to calm him before the two got out of hand, the room was extremely quiet. The only one to speak up for the group was Armin.

"Guys…please. Eren…sit down, okay…?"

Jean smirked, standing up as well, more collectedly and slowly than Eren had. Both of them glared daggers at one another wordlessly as if just daring the other to make a sly comment.

"Here we go again…" Ymir muttered irritatingly.

"Heh," Reiner chuckled. "I like a good fight…but you two are just plain childish so I wouldn't even call this a real fight."

Jean didn't even break the eye contact between him and Eren as he responded, "Eren's the childish one here, playing pranks and acting all bad when it just makes him seem stupid."

"STUPID?!"

Bert winced. "Please stop…!"

"I'M STUPID?!" Eren continued, ignoring Bertholdt. "Y-YOU ARE!"

Jean rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? How?! You're the one who starts all the fights!"

"Well you started this one! All I did was walk into the room and you started it!"

The atmosphere suddenly grew tight and Eren felt a tug at his sleeve. When he regarded it, Mikasa was looking up at him from her seat and he noticed her dark eyes gesture momentarily towards the doorway. Surely enough, Captain Levi was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, glaring the entire squad down with his well-known daunting scowl.

"Sit down," he ordered.

Both Jean and Eren did just that in a heartbeat.

Something welled inside the brunette while he sat there, staring down at the wooden table in front of him. Something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure whether it should be said. It was almost like vomit he wanted to swallow…it kept coming up until eventually-

"HEICHOU, JEAN STARTED-!"

"I don't care who started it," Levi countered, slicing right through Eren's words. "I'm ending it. In a couple of days from now, we'll be going on a scout of the area in regimens. This will be your first time as members of the Corps so Commander Erwin and the rest of them will be here to brief you shortly. Get your acts together." His eyes flickered to Jean and then to Eren.

The boy flinched and Levi turned to take his leave.

When the feel of the room relaxed more, Mikasa was suddenly on to Eren. "Are you okay, Eren?"

He was caught off guard by this; unaware she had noticed him flinch earlier.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Your face…is red," she murmured.

"EH?!" Frantically, Eren started rubbing his face as if he'd be able to get it off that way.

Reiner and Bert shared a glance; the blonde grinning madly. "I wonder what was going on through your head…the one time I randomly blushed was when I was thinking some…not so clean thoughts…!" Reiner exclaimed, leaving everyone to either laugh, simply sit there without getting the joke or look at Eren with a shocked expression.

Sasha, sitting across from Eren now lunged forward playfully, grabbing his wrists. "Or maybe you were thinking about food, right?! I blush when I do that too!"

"No, shut up, Sasha," Jean said, flicking the girl on the forehead and then leaning in Eren's direction. "Oh, imagine Captain Levi in bed with that glare of his!" He proclaimed jestingly. "Right, Eren?!"

_The thought of that did give Eren a tingly feeling inside—AND WHAT IS HE THINKING?!_

Mikasa shook him from his thoughts, grasping his shoulder. "Say it's not true!"

Desperately, he slammed a fist on the table. "Of course it's not true! Shut it, Jean!"

"And why not?"

"Cause…h-he's an adult!"

"That's your only excuse?" Everyone looked at Eren now, understanding Jean's point.

He did need a better excuse if he wanted them to believe him.

Eren tried to think.

"He's also…not my type…?"

"Why are you saying that like it's a question?" Ymir inquired doubtfully.

"HE'S NOT MY TYPE!" Eren bellowed almost too quickly.

Reiner cut in now. "So…you think he's attractive?"

"NO!"

"You never said it though," he muttered.

The brunette stood up now, once again angered by everyone, but as soon as he did, Levi was back again.

"Eren."

He frowned. "…yes, Sir?"

"Sit back down."

When Eren obeyed, the rest of the Survey Corps members begin to pile into the dining hall, Commander Erwin being the first to come in. As they did, the brunette peeked over at Captain Levi; he looked as jaded and bored as he always did so…that must have meant he didn't hear anything from earlier.

At least he hoped so.

Even after the meeting had begun and Hanji was doing the introductions, Eren couldn't stop throwing glances at Captain Levi. Something about the man just kept grabbing his attention and even when he actually tried to listen; his eyes kept telling him that Heichou was much more stimulating.

However, Eren was able to keep up with a good part of the briefing; Levi was telling no lie. In time, they'd be going on their very first scouting mission; something the Corps did often…sweeping the walls for titans. Hanji said to think of it as a fun field trip where it's possible to die!

Nice.

Levi added to think of it as cleaning up enormous, moving dust bunnies with pointy mops that resembled swords.

Ha-Ha.

_Very funny_, Eren thought to himself. _Such dry humor._

"I'm so hungry…" Sasha murmured quietly, but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

Connie elbowed her.

Erwin raised an eyebrow and then cleared his throat. "…As I was saying, each one of you will be assigned to regimen led by one of our older and much more experienced members-"

"And I'll have Eren in my group, right?!" Hanji interrupted enthusiastically, almost urgently skipping in Eren's direction. The boy, knowing how she gets due to his titan powers, was just about to stand up and scoot further away from her, but she was swiftly apprehended by Captain Levi, who gripped her jacket and kept her stationary. "Calm down, four eyes."

The eccentric woman relaxed, and after a few seconds, she turned towards Levi, looking at him with predator-like eyes. "OH-HOHO! I SEE. I accept your challenge, my two eyed friend!"

Levi narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"What challenge?" Asked one of the other members—a woman named Petra. "Heichou, am I missing something?"

"IT'S IN THOSE EYES OF HIS, PETRA!" Hanji exclaimed a bit too theatrically. "We'll see, Levi…"

"See what?" The captain inquired resignedly.

"Who gets Eren in their regimen, of course! TO THE MEETING ROOM, EVERYONE!" With that, she dashed out of the room, leaving everyone to stare at the doorway in pure…_confusion_.

Oluo, who was leaning against the wall, sighed. "Loony glasses freak…I don't understand why she has a fetish for titans, but either way…" he regarded Eren. "If you end up with her, Eren…" He teasingly raised his right fist over his chest with his other arm behind in a salute.

Petra shoved him. "Oluo, really?! Eren…ignore him."

"AND YOU HAVE A FETISH FOR PUSHING ME."

The room grew warmer when everyone started to laugh.

Even Eren did just a little.

But he stopped early when he felt someone's eyes on him. When he turned towards them; it turned out to be Captain Levi. He had been staring at him rather forcefully, or at least it looked like it with the furrows under his eyes, but once Eren caught him, he slowly and somewhat aggressively glanced elsewhere to break their eye contact.

_There it was again._

_That strong, intimidating feeling Captain Levi gave him. He only wished the man would stare longer._

Eren's body stiffened.

_If anything…he wanted to be in Levi's regimen._

* * *

The next day, Eren found himself on standby. In fact, everyone was on standby. Everybody seemed to be focusing on daily duties like cleaning, training or some were even just relaxing.

From what he had heard, Erwin was putting careful thought into the regimens for the wall sweep mission. He was using everyone's tactics, their skills; the categories they were strong and weak in, and the types of people best suited them to be regimen mates with. If that were true; then perhaps he and Jean would definitely not be seeing each other…

_Good riddance._

Still, he wondered and hoped that Erwin would be considering Levi for him, but being unable to do anything about it now, Eren mooched around until he eventually came upon Captain Levi and Petra tending to the horses together near the stables. It was sunny out, so he backed up into the shade of a nearby tree and eyed them.

_Levi didn't appear happy…but then again; he never did. _

_Wait._

_Why was Eren thinking about whether or not he looked happy being around Petra?_

The brunette stuck out his bottom lip.

Some sort of pain ached within his chest. Eren raised his hand and covered the spot where his heart was located. That's where it was hurting…

_Why, though?_

"What's wrong, Eren? Are we jealous…?"

Jealousy!

"That's it!" Eren blinked when he realized that somebody else had spoken that and he yelped only to see a smiling Armin standing beside him. He was really grasping his chest now. "Damn it, Armin Arlert!"

The blonde tilted his head. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes…!"

"My apologizes…" He murmured; his voice fading gently. "So…why are you hiding?"

Eren's response came rather quickly; so quickly that he had almost cut his friend off. "No reason!"

Armin nodded slowly. "Uh-huh…" He gestured towards Petra and Levi. "Spying on them?"

"No…"

"Spying on Levi?" He smiled impishly.

"No…!" Eren countered louder this time only to end up clamping his hands over his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to get caught so this time around, he yell-whispered. "No….!"

The smaller male beamed. "It's okay, Eren. You don't have to hide it from me. I already know."

"…I'd expect nothing less from you, Armin." Eren murmured dejectedly. "Go on and yell…"

"If you insist," Armin replied reluctantly with a hint of puzzlement. "About what exactly?"

At this, the brunette cocked an eyebrow and eyed his fragile friend, unsure of whether he was simply joking around or being dead serious. From the confused expression on his round face; it had to be option number two. Still, Eren started to beat around the bush.

"You know…tell me how wrong this is, how Levi would never be interested in me, the age difference…"

Armin made a noise that could've either been a giggle, a sneeze or a combination between the two, but with the amused look on his face, Eren assumed he was giggling. "It's up to you to interpret how wrong this is," he said, glancing over towards Petra and Levi. "Besides, you never know what Heichou could be interested in…and age difference…I say that's the least of your worries. When you like someone, you like them and that's that, right? Age doesn't even matter…"

When the blonde turned his head back around to gaze at Eren, the boy was staring at him intently, making him feel a bit weird. "Eren…?"

"Have you ever been in love before, Armin?"

"Ah…maybe," he smiled.

Suddenly, Eren grabbed Armin by both his shoulders.

"EH?! Eren?!"

Looking the petite male in the eyes, Eren purred creepily. "Help me…"

"Help you?" Armin repeated.

"Yesss! Help me…get him." His teal-green eyes flickered to the man by the stables with Petra.

"I'm not a love expert or anything-"

"Armin!"

"O-Okay, okay, okay! Just let me go, please…?"

After being freed from the clutches of his friend, Armin put his hand under his chin in thought and observed Captain Levi and Petra for almost a minute before gasping in triumphant. "AHA!"

"What?" Eren inquired.

"You need to do some bonding!"

The brunette sighed. "I know that."

"Then do it," Armin retorted, gesturing in Levi's direction like some sort of butler. "He awaits."

"Easier said than done…getting the bonding started is what I'm stuck at."

Armin nodded. "I see. Then we'll have to set it up, won't we?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to the bathroom by the sleeping quarters, Eren."

He peered at Armin cautiously. "Why…?"

"Just do it."

* * *

Eren did as Armin had instructed.

He stood waiting in the bathroom and eventually a seemingly pissed Heichou came heatedly marching into the room. The first thing he did was scan the place as if checking to see if anybody had missed a spot, he didn't even regard Eren with his eyes; all he did was ask, "Hey, Eren? Do you remember seeing anybody clean the bathroom today?"

The boy, trying to ignore his pounding heart and the warm feeling in his cheeks, replied. "No, sir."

"Ah. I thought I made it clear that somebody, don't care who, needed to clean this damn bathroom up and now everyone thinks it's alright to…" He trailed off, his scan of the room coming to a halt.

"Sir…?"

The corners of Heichou's lips appeared to twitch. "Arlert told me this bathroom wasn't clean…"

When the surname of his friend came from Levi's mouth, it finally hit Eren. This had been Armin's plan. This was only just the beginning…and Eren had to execute it.

"What's with that happy look on your face?"

The brunette flinched at Levi's words. "Huh?! Oh, nothing! I-I'm just sure Armin wouldn't lie to you, sir, especially about a dirty bathroom. Did you check…every single place…?"

"Yes…" The man said, narrowing his eyes guardedly.

"Behind the toilet…?"

Captain Levi eyed Eren for a couple of seconds before slowly retreating to the toilet. Once those intimidating, dark orbs left him, the younger male slipped back towards the door and quietly closed it, a smirk growing on his face as the thought of being alone with Heichou was becoming reality.

When the man was done checking, he turned around—and suddenly froze at the sight of a grinning boy leaning against the shut door with his hands behind his back.

Levi glared and crossed his arms over his chest, jaw set. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eren shrugged.

The shorter male examined the room carefully once more before setting his eyes back on the other. "Listen, Eren. Remember what I told you yesterday," Levi whispered menacingly. "I am not on your level like your peers are and I will not tolerate you misbehaving around me…unless you want me to knock another one of your teeth loose again; I'd advise you to stop."

"This isn't a joke, captain," Eren murmured in a rather audacious tone.

That went over Levi's head as the man was positive this boy was playing some sort of trick on him. He made his way over to Eren and furiously grasped a fistful of his shirt, which resulted in a blush from him, and yanked him close, almost completely off of the door. "I'm not playing with you, brat," he hissed through gritted teeth, their faces only inches away.

Eren was ever so slowly leaning in closer. "Really? I wish you'd play with me…"

"TCH!"

"I love it when you make that noise!" The taller male exclaimed.

Now a pissed off Heichou pulled Eren forward and threw him back against the door; there was a groan that left the boy's lips and Levi was uncertain of whether it was from pleasure, pain or even both, but he dismissed it quickly. "I'm serious."

Two hands grabbed at his body and suddenly Eren and Levi had switched places; leaving Heichou with his back pressed against the door. Eren pushed himself up on his captain.

Levi tried withdrawing into the door; his hands shoving away the younger male. "HEY, you damn brat! This isn't funny-!"

When the brown jacket of the man's military uniform slipped off his shoulders from the struggle they both were putting up, Eren took the opportunity to press his lips against the side of Levi's neck.

_If he had to get the fire going between them first; then so be it._

A husky sound escaped from him and the brunette shivered when the warm breath touched his ear. It made Eren excited and the spark only grew stronger when he felt Levi indignantly dig his fingernails into his back. Whether Levi liked it just as much as he did; it was hard to tell because he was still struggling under the brunette's grip as if wanting to get away, but the noises from him said otherwise.

If that's how the man wanted to play; then Eren would play along.

_He always liked games._

Unfortunately, the game was cut short. As they fought for control; they both were unaware of the bickering going on outside the bathroom between two Corps members…one defending the room; the other trying to get into it.

Petra eventually got past Armin, claiming she wanted to see how Levi was doing because she knew for sure that the bathroom was cleaned and was wondering why he was taking so long. With her hand on the doorknob, Armin gripped it too and they fought over it until the door…snapped open; Petra gaining the upper hand in the end.

The door slammed into Levi's back, pushing him into Eren and throwing both of them to the floor with a loud thud. Of course, the door was sent back, being shut once more and Armin and Petra shared a grimace, realizing the force of it had hit somebody.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?" Petra called; her voice filled with guilt and concern.

In the bathroom, Levi was now upon Eren; his hands on either sides of him, straddling the brunette's body. There was a small groan and when Eren opened his eyes; his teal-green orbs met with dark, dazed ones. Coming to the realization of his position, his face grew hot.

_Levi was…._

_PlEasE Don'T BE a DrEAm!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! They motivate me to keep up with stories! ^_^**


End file.
